


So Obvious

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Lace Panties, M/M, Multi, Sharing Clothes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison thinks the boys are going to drive her crazy, so turnabout is fair play; Lydia's just amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, [actualhumanallisonargent](http://actualhumanallisonargent.tumblr.com/)! She asked for clothes sharing with Allison/Scott/Stiles, so here we are. <3

It starts with Scott stealing one of Stiles' plaids shirt for school, since the shirt he had on that morning became an unfortunate casualty. Scott's not really the epitome of popular any more, so no one really notices. Stiles notices of course and gripes about it even though he secretly loves it.

Allison notices when Lydia makes a comment about what shouldn't be worn by everyone, even if it's a form of boyfriend shirt stealing. Allison chuckles and tries not to keep watching the boys all day.

The next day, Stiles is very much sans plaid but plus one very familiar denim jacket with an American flag on the sleeve. Lydia rolls her eyes and mutters something about being so obvious, and Allison has a harder time keeping her eyes to herself.

The trend continues for a week before Allison corners the boys between classes. “You two are driving me insane,” she states, and they share twin sheepish, guilty grins.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Stiles says innocently, and Allison huffs before yanking at his jeans, making him yelp. “Whoa, there!”

“This is the last straw,” she tell him, revealing the the top of her lace underwear. “This is discreet?”

Stiles flushes, and Scott laughs. “I told him not to bend over while wearing these,” he says as he pulls Allison into his arms.

She rolls her eyes as she tugs at the collar of _her_ oversized sweater that fit a bit snug on Scott's body. “If you rip this, you'll have to make it up to me,” Allison says coyly then looks over his shoulder and grabs Stiles, pulling him closer. “Same goes to you, Stiles, if you ruin those panties.”

“I'm not going to ruin them,” he mutters as he buries his face in Scott's neck. “So, how are we making it up to you?”

Allison hums as leans into Scott's arms. “One hoodie from Scott and a t-shirt from Stiles,” she says as she steals a kiss from both of them. “I'd prefer the red one and the Hawkeye tee.”

“Woman after my own heart,” Stiles professes as the bell rings, and they separate to get to class on time.

When Monday rolls around, Allison walks in wearing jeans, converse, Stiles' t-shirt, and Scott's hoodie. Lydia rolls her eyes as Allison takes her seat. When the boys finally make to class a few seconds before the bell, she catches their eye and knows _she_ won't be the one distracted this week.

“So obvious,” Lydia tells her with a smile, and Allison grins back, snuggling into the red material of her new comfy, hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
